<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let loose by Femmesecret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328648">Let loose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femmesecret/pseuds/Femmesecret'>Femmesecret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Drinking, F/M, sharky is a gentleman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femmesecret/pseuds/Femmesecret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking back a base Sharky and the Deputy go to the Spread Eagle to let off some steam. (I have been wanting to write this for awhile and I finally got at it!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sharky Boshaw/Deputy | Judge, Sharky Boshaw/Female Deputy | Judge, Sharky Boshaw/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let loose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick, Sharky, and you have finished taking back another base for the resistance. All of you decided that it be a good idea to celebrate a day of hard work at the Spread Eagle. It’s been a while since any of you could relax a bit and let loose. </p><p>	“Well, if it isn’t our county’s favorites heroes” Mary says as the three of you swing open the old door. </p><p> “Nah real hero’s you for providing this little patch of heaven” Nick says with a grin.</p><p>Mary passes out some beers and shakes her head. “Those peggies will get this bar over my dead body”</p><p>“Damn straight!” Sharky exclaims as he takes his beer and gives it a long sip.</p><p>You let out a small contented sigh feeling more relaxed already. It really has been too long since you had a break. Ever since coming to Hope county you have been on your toes and alert for another ambush. You take a long drag of the cool beer and smile. </p><p>The night goes well. Jokes are told, laughs are had. You feel buzzed but you ignore it since it feels good. Mary comes from behind the counter with a bottle and some glasses in her hand. You read the label, it’s whiskey. </p><p>“How about something a little more fancy for this celebration huh?” Mary says as she begins to fill the glasses. </p><p>You hesitate. Letting your guard down a little is one thing but this would be another especially since you get…uh…different when you drink. </p><p>“Where have you been hiding that Mary?” Nick asks. </p><p>“Its no big deal” she says shaking her head.</p><p>You really shouldn’t but you already feel good and the idea of letting loose further chooses for you. You take a swig of the amber colored liqueur and god how you’ve missed this. </p><p>Time flies by and the drinks keep coming you are starting to feel a little hot under the collar. You take off your overshirt and are just left in your white undershirt. You are laughing at something Nick said when you notice Sharky staring. </p><p>“Like what you see?”…and it begins. </p><p>You have always been a terrible flirt when you drink. It has gotten you in all kinds of trouble and looks like there might be some more tonight. </p><p>“I – I uh was just spacing there Dep, no harm meant” Sharky stutter out.</p><p>“Oh, trust me there was no harm at all” you give a quick wink towards Sharky. </p><p>“Oh uh” Sharky looks away and a blush forms on his cheeks. </p><p>“Hey it’s awfully quite here let’s play some music!” You get up and saunter over to the juke box. </p><p>You pick an upbeat song and start to sway your hips a little. At this point everyone is looking at you but you don’t care. Nick just looks on in amusement and so does Mary but Sharky, Sharky looks flustered. </p><p>Good. </p><p>You dance over to Sharky and start dancing around him. He is seated in a wooden chair and you have an idea. You move so Sharky is slightly between your legs and begin to sway your hips even harder. Giving Sharky a slight lap dance. </p><p>Nick laughs “damn Dep didn’t know you had it in you.”</p><p>Sharky jolts up knocking the chair over in the process. </p><p>“Dep!” </p><p>“Come on Sharky I know for a fact that you love to dance” </p><p>Before Sharky can reply you hear Mary grab the bottle of whiskey. “looks like our Deputy has had enough to drink” she laughs. </p><p>“Yeah Dep, don’t get me wrong I do love dancing with pretty girls but you’re pretty far gone”</p><p>“You think I’m pretty?” </p><p>“O-of course but t-that’s not the point” Sharky shakes out.</p><p>“You’re right I’m going to get some water comes with me please?” </p><p>“Why? –“</p><p>“Just come, drunk girl request?”</p><p>“Alright” </p><p>Both you and sharky head to the back where you grab a glass to get water. </p><p>“You know…drunk or sober you are hot Sharky” you say after a sip. </p><p>“Wha – Dep you sure?” Sharky gaze darkens just a little.</p><p>“Yeah, I’d have to be blind not to see that when I cover your ass all day long” you say with a laugh. </p><p>“Oh really?” Sharky moves in a bit closer. </p><p>“Yeah, I spend all day thinking of all kinds of things like tou-“ </p><p>“Deeeeep” Sharky groans “You’re getting into dangerous territory and you’re clearly drunk”.</p><p>“What can I say, I like to live dangerously” </p><p>Sharky shifts from side to side as if pondering something important. </p><p>“Okay here’s what’s going to happen I’m going to kiss you now but nothing more not until you sober up, alight?” </p><p>“Shaaaarky” you whine</p><p>Then Sharky is on you. His kiss is hot and fast. A messy kiss but you appreciate it. You grip his shirt to get steady. The room is spinning and not just from the kiss. Sharky moves down to your neck and sucks. You let and a small moan and you hear a grunt in response. You need more this isn’t enough. You start to move your hands lower when you are stopped. </p><p>“Dep” Sharky warns “what did I tell you” </p><p>“But Sharky” you pout. </p><p>Sharky swoops in and kisses you again. “no girl of mines is going to be pouting”</p><p>“Your girl?” you tease</p><p>“U-uh yeah I mean if you want but if you don’t I completely understand as a gentelm-“</p><p>You shut him up with a quick kiss. “yes, the answer is yes”</p><p>Sharky beams at you from ear to ear. “Goddamn Dep you’re the best thing that ever happened to me” </p><p>“Uh excuse me but if you two love birds are done, we got a situation over at Red’s” Nick says smirking. </p><p>Sharky stands there blushing and you down another glass of water to sober up. Looks like this night is over…for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>